The Transmigrant Sennin of Gaia
by Abel Sephaos
Summary: The death of Sasuke prevented Naruto from completing the seal necessary to release those trapped within the Mugen Tsukuyomi. Years later, just before losing hope completely, Naruto arrives at Uzushio only to be caught in a seal created by Hagoromo. Being flung into time and space by your primogenitor is one thing, but being reborn as Cloud Strife? Planet save us all.
1. Chapter 1

**The Transmigrant Sennin of Gaia**

**A Naruto X FF7 crossover**

**I do not own anything pertaining to either Final Fantasy Seven or Naruto, each owned by Square-Enix and Kishimoto respectfully**

**Chapter One, Transient Metempsychosis**

**AN: I know you guys are going to be disappointed in me for this, but I am going to start a new story while I wait for my muse to come back for my previous stories.**

**Prepare yourself for a twistttt.**

**After much deliberation and planning, I bring you what will hopefully be my best reader yet! [He didn't really plan this; don't let that guy fool ya.]**

**[TSG]**

Peace had finally come to the Elemental Nations, though the peace that came was not what Uzumaki Naruto fought for. An unnatural silence descended upon the land as the blond Sage stared down at the dead body of his lifetime friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

"If only you hadn't fallen to darkness, Sasuke… we could have led this world into a golden age." Naruto murmured lowly as tears cascaded down his face unabated. The bodies of Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Sakura lay beside the ravaged body of the Uchiha, both having taken their final rest at the hands of the Uchiha just moments before Naruto ended his dark existence.

As the only remaining being left upon the face of the Shinobi World outside of the now free Biju, Naruto realized that even if peace had come to the land, it was only due to the fact that every living being would soon die from having their chakra extracted by the dormant Shinju. The premature death of Sasuke had prevented the Uzumaki from freeing his people from their illusion-induced coma with no way to end the technique cast by Madara before his forced metamorphosis at the hands of Otsutsuki Kaguya.

The land around him was ravaged beyond even the planets ability to recover as the remaining chakra of the world was slowly but surely being reabsorbed by the incomplete Shinju, thus snuffing out the last lights of life shinning within the bodies of both humans and animals. Naruto didn't bother wasting time regaining his energy before he began to dig a deep grave meant for the late members of Team Seven, tears still freely cascading down his cheeks as he thought of the life he had lived and the memories he made with the closest things he had to family.

'Why couldn't you just wait for me to return?' Naruto thought to himself as he continued digging into the hardened earth with his bare hands. Blood stopped falling from his wounds not too long after the final battle between himself and Sasuke ended as Kurama and the rest of the Biju did their best to repair their hosts body. As per the agreement with Hagoromo, the nine Biju sealed themselves away within the body of the Uzumaki who had become the official meeting grounds for the chakra beasts, though only after they were freed from the Chibaku Tensei technique after the death of Sasuke. Each of the nine tailed beasts had remained silent as they watched though their containers eyes, each of the chakra constructs just as downtrodden as the remnant of the Shinobi World.

"**It shouldn't have ended this way, Naruto."** Kurama tried to comfort his host, though his words fell on deaf ears as the blond continued to dig the grave that was meant for two, but now repurposed for three. The massive nine tailed fox sighed before resting his head on his paws, watching his fellow Biju out of the corner of his eyes as they too wept at the end of the world their father and his descendants sacrificed so much for.

'There is nothing that can be done about it now, Kurama… Now it is just you guys and me.' Naruto thought bitterly as he slowly lowered his comrades' bodies into their final resting place one body at a time.

With a heaving sigh, Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and filled the grave with the displaced dirt before using the seal on his right hand to seal the grave shut and erect a stone monument in honor of those who fought and died for what they believed in.

Having no destination in mind, Naruto began to wander the world and collect all he could from the many hidden villages scattered all around the nations. The Forbidden Scrolls of each of the major village and even a few of the minor villages found themselves in his possession as he pilfered whatever he could get his hands on in relation to shinobi in an attempt to find a technique capable of turning back time, though each and every clue the Uzumaki stumbled across left more and more frustration in his heart.

Time passed in a blur as Naruto threw himself into studying Fuinjutsu and Omnyoton techniques, though nothing bore the fruit of time travel. The Kage Bunshin technique was invaluable in its ability to keep the blond company, even if it was himself, as the sleeping Biju residing in his body were dull conversation after years of talking about the same things. As much as the blond loved his 'fellow tailed beasts' as they had dubbed Naruto one of them, he dearly wished he had a companion to spend his time with if only to break the monotony.

After five years of transience and learning all he could, Naruto found himself standing in front of his final destination, the remains of Uzushiogakure. This was the only place left on the face of the planet that has yet to be studied by the blond, who held high hopes that his deceased clan members had the knowledge necessary to shatter the hour glass.

Making his way to the center of the village, stepping over rubble and bleached skeletons all the while, Naruto thought long and hard of what he had learned as the last Shinobi left on the face of his planet and what could have been, though the tears that gathered in his eyes refused to fall from the sapphire orbs.

"**Naruto… do you feel that chakra?" **Son Goku questioned his host while the rest of the Biju began to stir from their slumber. Kurama and Chomei perked up at the feeling of the ethereal energy floating through the void that was once a thriving planet, something that they hadn't felt since the end of the Age of Shinobi just five years prior.

"Hagoromo-Jiji?" Naruto thought out loud as he rushed towards the source of Chakra permeating the once lifeless area, dashing the feeling of despair that threatened to consume the blond after years of silence.

Within minutes, Naruto had finally made his way to the location where he felt the godlike chakra, only to be greeted by the floating figure of the Sage of Six Paths.

"Naruto-kun… I am so sorry." The transcendent God of Ninshu finally spoke, his voice threatening to crack as he bared his humanity to the desolate world. The rippled eyes of the God begged for forgiveness for leaving Naruto to deal with Sasuke on his own instead of ensuring that the bearer of the Yinfuin couldn't enact his plan on casting the world into darkness.

Naruto stared at the man with an unreadable expression before his stony and gaunt face slackened, his posture slouching as if succumbing to the weight of the world, if only slightly. "There was nothing that could be done, Sasuke ended up throwing the world into death just as he envisioned."

Hagoromo sighed before resting his Shakujo on the earth, causing a massive seal easily the size of the village proper to spring to life beneath the feet of the two Sages, glowing a ghastly shade of green that was sure to haunt Naruto's dreams for years to come.

"There is a chance for this world, though it will be hundreds of years before the slumbering Shinju begins bleeding its chakra back into this now desolate land," The three eyed sage spoke, his voice carrying over the din that accompanied the activation of the massive seal, "However… there are other worlds that could use the Child of Prophesy."

A confused expression found its way onto the blond sages face, who stared down at the intricate mixture of ink and blood that blended together with the sharp green energy that began to flow into the earth beneath them. "Other worlds? This is my home, Jiji; I can't just leave it behind!"

"As you have told yourself countless times before, Naruto-kun, there is nothing left for you here. You have learned all you could; now it is time for you to use that knowledge for the betterment of mankind." Hagoromo shouted over the noise as it began to steadily climb in volume.

"**Ichiji Tekina Rinne Tensei!"**

As the words crossed the sages lips, Naruto felt his very being begin to shift and vibrate. The technique name was something he had heard before, though it was drastically shortened and used very differently than how Hagoromo had cast the technique. The many items gathered throughout his years of wandering the desolate nations began to quiver and sway under the force of the godly chakra being released by the seal before merging into one another in an orb of light. Said orb of light quickly entered the quaking body of the blond Jinchuuriki, causing him to roar in agony as his soul was forced open. The orb of light quickly deposited itself within the gap made in his soul, each of the items he acquired throughout his life appearing within the 'Biju Conference Room' as Naruto had lovingly dubbed the tailed beasts meeting place.

Pain began to wrack Narutos' body as liquid fire traveled up and down his nerves. Not too long after his nerves began to burn out did he finally succumb to the horrible feeling within his gut. The last thing he saw was the tear falling from Hagoromos' eye as he beckoned the blond to begin his journey anew. "Goodbye, my children, and good luck," The man-turned-deity whispered, "Keep Naruto safe on his journey."

**[TSG]**

Falling through an endless sea of green, Naruto could only listen as the voices of millions upon millions assaulted his very soul. Whispers of love and the hisses of criminals flew through his mind, painful yet undamaging to the psyche of the Child of Prophecy. People waved to him as he floated by, each speaking different languages that Naruto was sure he had never heard before. It felt like years that he floated through the unending green, lost in thought as his mind became strained at the overbearing presence of the voice.

Greetings from those who the blond would never know echoed after him as he flew further and further through the sea of green before finally, the blond surfaced from the comforting yet intoxicating embrace of the overly loud voices. Blue eyes snapped open to survey the world, though everything was a blur to the Shinobi.

Two vague figures were present in the room, that much Naruto was certain of. The faint feeling of chakra floated from the beings, something that Naruto hadn't felt in close to five years if he didn't count his encounter with Hagoromo. That feeling was enough to make Naruto giddy, though his body was too exhausted for him to try to speak or even move around.

Garbled voices began to chatter in the blonds ears, though every word was illegible as the last. The last thing the blond heard before finally succumbing to unconsciousness was the coos of a woman who was clearly embracing her child for the first time, unaware that the woman was speaking to him.

"He has clearly been blessed by Fenrir, my little Cloud." The woman practically sang as she took notice of the whisker marks marring her newborn sons face. Even if it were for a moment, the woman was able to catch a glimpse of the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen before they closed again.

"Blessed by Fenrir or no, it is highly unusual that the child didn't cry." The woman standing next to the cooing mother finally stated after gently taking the baby back from the woman who just gave birth.

A loud huff shattered the silence that befell the quant room, as if the woman were scoffing at the notion that her child would cry. "No child of mine would cry at birth. My little Cloud is going to be a fierce warrior one day."

"Lilith, I think you put far too much stock into the old legends." The midwife retorted before turning to face the newest mother of their small mountain village. Lilith scoffed again before shrugging her shoulders as best she could, despite being thoroughly exhausted after going through the birthing process.

"That is your opinion, Brynhilda." Lilith answered evenly as she eyed her newborn son. Three whisker marks were etched into each cheek on the boy, and as the woman already saw the boy had sharp blue eyes. Blond hair that stuck out in every direction was already present on the small babies head, making him resemble an unkempt baby chocobo if the woman was honest with herself.

"So I take it you already have a name picked out for this boy of yours?" Brynhilda questioned while cleaning the boy with a damp rag, getting the last of the afterbirth off of his skin before wrapping him up in a light blanket.

"As a matter of fact, yes I do. His name will be Cloud Strife."

**[TSG]**

For the first few years of his new life, Naruto spent most of his time communicating with the Biju still resting within his very soul while practicing his techniques within the seal as to not get rusty. His new mother, Elmyra Strife, had taken very good care of the vulnerable Shinobi while under the impression that he was mostly unaware of what went on around him.

Being spoon fed baby food and stew was one of the most demeaning experiences the blond ever lived through, assured that if his friends from the elemental nations saw him now they would be laughing boisterously at him. As it was, his nine companions would always tease the blond, who had taken to playing chakra tug-of-war with the beasts to pass the time when he wasn't going through his mental exercises.

Coming to terms with the fact that Hagoromo had sent him to a new world while he retained his knowledge of his past life and chakra had taken almost a year, having been convinced he was trapped within an elaborate illusion until the Biju finally made him acknowledge the fact that there was no way that he could be trapped in a Genjutsu without anyone to cast it upon him.

In the words of Son Goku and Gyuki, 'Father would never lie to you, nor would he stoop so low as to trap you in an illusion, you damn brat!'

While Naruto would never forget his own mother and father, Kushina and Minato, he understood that technically Elmyra had indeed given birth to him, thus classifying her as his mother now. Even trapped within a two year old body, Naruto was vastly aware of what went on around him to the point that it sometimes bothered his new mother. She had said time and time again to the many gossiping women located around Nibelheim that her son Cloud could understand what she was saying even at the age of two, but only one person within the village believed the woman.

By the time 'Cloud' was three, he was speaking more fluently than any in his age group, something that disturbed the villagers around him. Coupled with the fact that he retained his whisker marks from his previous life as well as his massive chakra reserves, something that the people of Nibelheim could faintly feel, Cloud was quickly labeled the village freak and was ostracized by most of the dreadful people located within the small mountain village.

As a result of Clouds 'unnaturalness', Elmyra too was treated like garbage for 'giving birth to the freak' as the simple folk of Nibelheim put it, something that pissed the blond off beyond description.

At the age of Four, Cloud had gained the title of 'Prankster from Hell' after getting revenge on the many merchants that refused both him and his mother goods, even if they offered to pay double of what each item was worth. Due to the nature of the many Ninjutsu in his arsenal, Cloud had yet to gain the confidence that his body could handle the strain of unleashing his full potential, thus limiting the usage of chakra to menial things such as reinforcing his body and minor illusions to hide himself after pranking the ignorant civilians that called Nibelheim home.

Chakra control was one of the first things Cloud had begun working on after being advised to do so by Kurama, seeing as his reserves were quickly approaching the same level as Matatabi. Due to the sheer potency of his energy thanks to housing all nine Biju, a containment seal was placed just above his heart to syphon the excess energy for later use, though Cloud highly doubted he would ever have to tap into his backup reserves.

Being stuck in the body of a child had major draw backs for the reincarnated Shinobi, the worst of which was his extreme abundance of physical energy that left the child practically bouncing off the walls at almost every hour of the day and night. Completing the tree climbing exercise had helped the spikey blond haired Jinchuuriki reign in his excess energy, though he had yet to find a source of water large enough for him to practice water walking.

By the age of five, Cloud was confident that he could start utilizing his shadow clone technique, which he spammed as much as he could to further practice his control over the ethereal energy that followed him into his new life.

Under the strict eyes of the Biju, a shadow clone troop disguised as random mercenaries began hunting down the monsters that began to travel too close to the village for money and supplies; something he had to resort to doing after his mother's garden was vandalized by the rabid children located throughout Nibelheim. Each of the monsters dropped random items when they died and returned to the Planet after hours of being left alone, something Cloud was still confused about seeing as their dead bodies would begin breaking down into green light.

One of the things Cloud was most grateful for was the fact that the many items he gathered after the fall of the Shinobi world had followed him into his new life, something Kurama had explained to him in great detail. The seal that Hagoromo used on his body had made everything he was traveling with 'Soul Bound' as the mighty nine tailed fox explained, thus allowing the taller-than-average blond youth to summon his kunai and shuriken to help dispose of the wandering violent beasts without getting to close to their deadly claws and teeth.

Once the boy finally reached the age of six, he made his way into the bowels of the Shin-Ra mansion located on the outskirts of his town, something his mother told him to never do on the pain of death. While he was touched that the woman cared about him enough to try and make him swear off exploring the vacated mansion, it was something Cloud couldn't promise after hearing the wails of a dying man at random intervals coming from deep within the belly of the haunted home.

**[TSG]**

"This is a load of shite." Cloud murmured under his breath as he dodged yet another swipe of the massive guillotine being wielded by the mutated blond haired man before him. After wandering the manor and gathering two pieces of paper denoting a safe combination, Cloud stumbled upon the foul creature feasting upon the recently killed carcass of the blacks bats that were located on the second floor of the run down building.

A quick slash from a sleek black tanto sealed within his wrist removed the fist from the arm of the creature that's next destination would have been his face. The unnamed creature roared in pain as flecks of acidic saliva spewed through the air. The creature continued to bellow and started slashing its bladed bottom at the boy rapidly, only to be blocked almost effortlessly each time the creature found the purchase to swing its blade.

Cloud scoffed before leaping away from the monster after concentrating a minute amount of chakra to his limbs to further reinforce his weak frame. With judicial application of his life energy, Cloud clung to the walls utilizing the tree climbing technique taught to him in his previous life. 'Thank Kami I'm a Shinobi.' Cloud thought to himself as the Biju within his soul watched the small skirmish with interest.

"**Why are you playing around with this creature? We all know you are too skilled for this monster to even wound you.**" Shukaku questioned with his usually grating voice, having been the most interested in the fight due to his seemingly permanent psychosis.

Cloud pondered for a few moments before answering the sandy Biju with a quip. 'I haven't had a physical conflict in a few weeks thanks to my clone troop, excuuuuuuse me.'

With a small pop, three shuriken found themselves unsealed from the pocket dimension associated with his soul, only to be flung away at great speed the moment Cloud wrapped his dainty fingers around the deadly blades.

Gracefully tracing their way through the air with minor resistance, the three throwing stars flew true and embedded themselves in the throat and two eye sockets of the mutant creature, putting an instant end to its existence as two of the blades destroyed its brain while the other severed its reinforced spinal column.

"And that takes care of that." Cloud murmured to himself while carefully making his way to the carcass of the beast after carefully walking down the slowly rotting walls of the mansion. After just a few moments of searching, the reincarnated Jinchuuriki pocketed two thousand Gil and a shining green marble, though he couldn't fathom why the creature would be carrying around a small sphere of crystal in the first place.

Two more hours of searching and destroying allowed Cloud to finally collect the last two scraps of paper denoting the combination to the safe located within the foyer. Making quick on the thought, Cloud made his way to the safe before voicing the code as he turned the dial.

"Right Thirty Six, Left Ten, Right Fifty Nine, Right Ninety Seven."

The safe began to rumble as the tumblers all fell into place, causing Cloud to begin backing away from the safe with his tanto in hand. "What did I do to deserve this?!"

A screeching noise split through the air before the door to the safe was flung off of its hinges violently, causing the metal slab that once held the metal casing shut to impact heavily on the ground while sending splinters from the wooden floorboards everywhere.

A slithering mess of flesh crawled its way out of the extremely compact safe, causing Cloud to temporarily question his sanity while his gaze worked the monstrosity over. 'His right half is red while his left is purple…whose failed experiment is this?'

"Well ain't you just the pretties thing ever." Cloud drawled while reading wind chakra into his blade, extending it by two feet though the creature was none the wiser. As if the creature knew Cloud was mocking it, it began to attempt to flip the blond off with its purple arm, indicating that while it was still a beast it had some form of intelligence.

With a battle roar fit for a six year old, Cloud threw himself at the lost number while steadily hacking away at its grotesque form. The tentacle sprouting from the crimson side of its body were quickly reduced in size after it tried to wrap itself around his ankles, though the beast continued to swing wildly at him as if it didn't notice.

With a burst of chakra, Naruto was quickly in the creatures face while he continued to hack away at the strange flesh that fused the two halfs of the monster together with his futon chakra reinforced tanto, but each of the wounds created would close up almost moments after the blade would sink into its flesh. A blinding light rose from the crimson side of the creature before a mighty blast of lightning descended upon Cloud, threatening to overcome him.

A quick Kawarimi with a broken piece of a chair left Cloud wide open for the follow up attack as he was now too close to the creature to really block the first swipe that caught him in the back. The creatures hand clipped his back, thus knocking the Strife off balance while also bringing him closer to the monster so it could unleash its follow up attack.

The purple half of the creature tried to capitalize on the close proximity of the blond by reaching out its clawed hand and a tentacle to grasp him, though it lost a few fingers in the process as Cloud rapidly retaliated with a blind swipe of his tanto.

The foul beast drew its hand back while green ichor oozed from its wounds, though new fingers quickly sprouted in the missing spots. "That has got to be one of the cheapest things ever." Cloud spat bitterly, knowing that even if he retained a minor form of his regeneration ability, he would still be hard pressed to sprout new digits just seconds after losing them, regardless of the Biju resting within his soul.

"**Naruto, do you mind letting me have a bit of fun with it?**" Kurama questioned from within the seal after seeing how quick the creature could regenerate. The mighty fox had been rearing for a fight since the end of the war, as his almost daily spars with his fellow Biju didn't count due to their familiarity with his fighting style.

'Well, you are obviously going to have to shrink down but knock yourself out buddy.' Cloud answered before creating distance between himself and the lost number. The creature didn't allow him to get far before it began to rapidly release more and more lightning blasts at the boy, who simply knocked a few of the bolts out of the air with his Futon chakra coated blade, seeing as wind would always overcome lightning on the elemental wheel.

After biting his thumb and racing through a set of one handed seals, Cloud slammed his right hand on the ground. Seals erupted on the wooden floor of the manor before another roar joined the din that accompanied the lost number.

"**Ah, it's good to be back in the real world, even if it isn't my own.**" Kurama chuckled as he slowly walked out of the smoke that was associated with the summoning seal. Slitted crimson eyes stared balefully at the creature before it before Kurama left from his spot in the foyer, tackling the lost number to the ground before ripping its throat out with his overly sharp fangs.

Acting quick while the creature was pinned to the ground, Kurama began to leak its corrosive chakra into the wound on the creatures throat, thus slowing down its healing process before shutting it down completely. As soon as the volatile life energy came into contact with the creatures own energy source, it began to bellow and shudder before violently exploding into a shower of green gore and reddish purple fur.

"That has to be the grossest damn thing I have ever seen you do, Kurama." Cloud complimented while giving his life-long companion a thumbs up while also holding up a small note card, bearing the numbers '10/10' on its face.

Kurama gave a mocking bow before sniffing the air slowly. "This place smells like death, and I'm not talking about the monster-turned-explosive." Cloud noted while Kurama nodded his head in agreement.

A crimson crystal orb was present in the safe along with a key while the creature dropped the strangest head-dress Cloud had ever seen in his life along with another two thousand Gil. 'This key is probably to a door somewhere within this mansion; think we should find out what other treasures this hell hole holds?'

The Biju each gave their answer in the affirmative, each eager to see more of the world even if it were only its creatures. Cloud chuckled to himself while cleaning his blade on one of the ruined table clothes left on the dust and gore covered floors.

**[TSG]**

After checking his internal clock, also known as the Biju, Cloud resumed on his task of cleaning out Shin-Ra mansion for all it was worthwhile steadily attempting to remove its monster population all together. A strangely shaped Shuriken was found in a hidden chest beneath the stairs to the right of the foyer, having been hidden by the skirmish between himself and the lost number.

A silver megaphone was located not too long after that as the boy raided the rooms located on the second floor, though Cloud was at a loss as to what to do with the strange contraption. Shrugging his shoulders, the boy allowed the megaphone to disappear in a flash of light, denoting the fact that it disappeared into his pocket dimension for later study.

It was only after he entered the room to the far right that he found a hidden passageway leading down into the basement of the manor, having tugged the switch with his wandering hands as he felt the walls up and down. "Bingo!" Cloud shouted in elation while peering over the edge of the old ledge leading into a set of even less sturdy wooden stairs.

The descent down the rotten stairs proved to be a task almost monumental after the second step gave way completely, causing the boy to lurch forward and collapse through the third and fourth stair. Thinking quickly, Cloud threw his hands out and channeled the right amount of chakra to his palms to stick to the wall, though the quick halt in descent threatened to rip the reincarnated boys shoulders from their sockets.

"As I said earlier, this is a load of shite." Cloud cursed under his breath, having reverted back to the language native to the Elemental Nations instead of the guttural language spoken by the rugged mountain folk of Nibelheim.

After correcting himself as best he could given the circumstances, Cloud took a deep breath and reinforced his body with a bit of Kurama's chakra, causing his eyes to shift from their sapphire blue color to simmering amber orbs that lit the stairwell up beautifully, thus chasing away the encroaching darkness that threatened to consume the boy as he continued to crawl his way downwards while clinging to the brick walls.

A few moments later found Cloud resting his back against the same stone wall he just climbed down, having finally reached the bottom of the spiraling staircase that opened up into an old cobwebbed hallway.

"**This part of the building is obviously much older than the rest of the manor.**" Matatabi spoke up from within the seal housing the nine Biju, causing Cloud to give pause and think about why that would be the case. 'Maybe the manor burned down in the past and this was all that remained of the previous building?'

Matatabi and Chomei began discussing the possibility using what little knowledge they were able to glean from the interior of the first and second floors of the manor. Gyuki and Kurama grumbed to each other about the benefits of learning silencing seals while the 'Female' Biju talked amongst themselves. Shukaku had fallen back into slumber while Isobu and the rest of the Biju challenged one another to another game of Chakra-Tug-of-War.

"**Just be careful and unseal a better weapon than that weak tanto you were using, its showing signs of degradation after being exposed to the futon chakra you produced.**" Kurama grumbled while slapping Gyuki upside the head with five of his nine tails, causing a mighty tremor to occur within the seal, though Cloud was none the wiser. 'Sure, Sure… I'm too small right now to wield any of my larger blades.'

With two puffs of smoke, the tanto was sent back into his pocket dimension while a crimson bladed wakizashi found itself resting in his hands. Giving the weapon a few swings, Cloud grinned to himself at his hard work blacksmithing having paid off before wandering deeper into Shin-Ra manors basement, none the wiser of the encounter he was about to have and subsequent knowledge that he would soon gain.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Transmigrant Sennin of Gaia**

**Chapter 2, The Nightmares beginning**

**I do not own anything related to any franchise used within this story, regardless of what any person thinks.**

**I am hoping you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!**

**NOW ONWARDS!**

**[TSG]**

The cobwebs weren't too much of an issue for Cloud to deal with thanks to his minor application of Futon Jutsu to clear out the remnants and dust that threatened to cling to his golden locks. Towards the end of the hallway, Cloud could make out a faint green glow that reminded him greatly of his transition from the Shinobi World to Gaia, something the blond Jinchuuriki made sure to remember even if it was all a blur.

"**I have a terrible feeling about that room… Malice so potent that it would linger for years is never a good thing.**" Kurama voiced from within the seal while getting voiced agreements from his fellow Biju.

"Fret not, Kurama, I have you nine to back me up in this world." Cloud scoffed while turning his attention to the room hidden off to the right behind cleverly placed wooden planks. "Let's find out what's behind door number one!"

With a quick surge of chakra, Cloud punched his way clean through the rotting boards, though they didn't damage his skin thanks to the reinforcement of the life energy permeating his chakra coils. The doorway beneath the planks had seen better days, though Cloud could tell that the door was reinforced due to it keeping structural integrity despite being hit with enough force to knock it cleanly off its hinges.

Before the blond attempted unlocking the door with the key found in the safe containing the lost number, he summoned five clones to explore the room that glowed green while he took a look in the hidden room.

With a cry of 'Osu!' the five clones quickly made their way away from their creator to follow his command, leaving the blond alone once again. "Well, here goes nothing." Cloud murmured to himself while sliding the heavy brass skeleton key into the lock, causing the tumblers to collapse and the door to spring open with pep in its hinges.

The entire room was cast in darkness, but another minute surge of Biju chakra to his eyes lit the room up like a flashlight. The orange glow highlighted many coffins throughout the room, though only one held any form of life, given away at the fact that Cloud was a sage and could sense the life around him, no matter how faint. Sadly, due to his transition into a new body that was still underdeveloped, Sage Mode and any form of Biju cloak would destroy his body or petrify him, neither option worth investing any energy to circumvent until his body was ready to handle the potent energy once more.

Due to the presence of not only Kurama, but the other eight Biju as well, Cloud was certain his chakra coils would develop in a way much like the Rikudou Sennins' if his assumption about holding all nine fragments of the Juubi within him, even if it was voluntary with no real seal holding any of them back.

"Coffins one through three, your outta here." Cloud mumbled under his breath while making his way to the coffin permeated with the potent energy sort of but not quite like chakra. After rasping his knuckles on the top of the coffin thrice, the lid rumbled before sliding away.

"OH SHIT!" Cloud roared while jumping away from the figure in the coffin after reinforcing his body once again with chakra, hoping to put as much distance between him and the crimson eyed, cloak wearing, gauntlet having vampire he stumbled across.

"Back, BACK I SAY!" Cloud continued to chant while spewing minor bursts of flames from his mouth. Not enough to damage any person what so ever as it was a campfire lighting technique, but Cloud was certain that the vampire before him didn't know otherwise.

Chaos chortled within Vincents' mind at the young sages' reaction to seeing Vincent, though the cloak wearing former Turk was more impressed with the fact that the boy could use elemental magics without evoking the skill from a Materia first than he was upset that the boy assumed he was some sort of monster. The other three monsters were finally silent after years of mentally tormenting the repenting man, and it came as a surprise that they wouldn't try to seek the blood of the blond haired brat who dared disturbed their rest.

"….Is there a reason you are interrupting my sleep?" Vincent finally spoke up after the boy stopped spewing weak flames in his direction. The blond in question chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head with his free hand, though the crimson bladed wakizashi never left his clenched left hand.

After clearing his throat, Cloud finally spoke up while closing a bit of the distance between him and the man still sitting inside of the coffin. "I was just exploring and found the key to your door in the safe upstairs. Killing the monsters around here was getting kind of boring, and now their population is almost non-existent."

"So you mean to tell me you, a child no older than eight, just brazenly waltzed around slaying monsters and just so happened to get the key to the door locking me away?" Vincent questioned while positioning himself to climb out of his coffin to get a closer look at the blade wielding child.

"…yeah, now that you mention it." Cloud answered evenly while his eyes locked onto the golden clawed gauntlet on the strange man's left arm. "Do you have to wear that thing, or is it just for fighting?"

Vincent cocked a brow at the question before staring down at his metal encased hand. "I've worn it for the better part of almost two decades, it's a momenta to my failures."

Cloud winced heavily at the mans words before offering a quick apology. "I shouldn't have asked that, I really need to put a filter between my brain and mouth."

The blond reincarnation of Asura, Hashirama and Naruto practically shoved his foot into his mouth at the stupidity of his words before Vincents light chuckles broke the boy from his internal chastisement of his own character.

"No need to bother yourself over curiosity, little one. Your stance says you are highly proficient with a blade, correct?" Vincent questioned while eye-balling the very finely crafted crimson wakizashi held tightly in Clouds left hand.

"I am as good as I can be, given my short stature and less than powerful physique." Cloud grumbled under his breath before snapping his head sharply in the direction of the laboratory he sent his clones to scour.

"Your name is Vincent Valentine, former Turk with bodyguard detail for those overseeing the final stages of the JENOVA project and later Project S, correct?" Cloud questioned while lightly nudging his head in the direction of the laboratory located in the far back of the manors basement level.

"That... is oddly specific, but you are correct in that assumption. Why?" Vincent questioned evenly while discreetly palming the powerful revolver that was entombed with him in that infernal coffin, a parting gift from Lucrecia as Vincent was sure Hojo wouldn't dare give the Valentine a weapon. If the small blond, despite his age, had any connection to Hojo or ShinRa, he would be finding himself without a brain within the next few moments.

Cloud, noticing the man beginning to prepare himself to attack tried to quickly disarm the situation. "Hey, hey, hold up! My clones have scoured the lab completely and even found a secret lab behind the madman who did this to you's lab."

Vincent cocked his head to the side and studied the man with his baleful crimson eyes, not daring to break contact with the fiery orange eyes that stared back at him. Vincent could hear Chaos stirring from within him, as if the energy the Blond was enough to awaken the foul scion of the planet back into full consciousness after being forcefully transplanted into the ex-turks body.

"Does Chaos Theory or Protomateria have any meaning to you, mister Valentine?" Cloud finally questioned after he noticed the man slightly relax his stance, denoting the fact that he got to keep his head upon his shoulders just a few moments longer.

No matter how fast a Shinobi may be on the battlefield, the six year old body of Cloud Strife was not nearly advanced enough, yet, to dodge a bullet point blank. Maybe in a few... dozen or so years.

"Chaos is something that I am intimately familiar with, through my fathers research and... my coworkers. The Protomateria you mentioned has no meaning to me however." Vincent admitted while fully rising from his coffin, his crimson cloak swaying and churning in a non-existent breeze.

'That has got to be one of the most bad ass things I have ever seen.' Cloud thought to himself while he discreetly admired the taller than average man now standing before him. A black leather outfit was stretched tightly across the mans thin frame, with a golden claw on his left hand while golden stiletto like points rested atop his leather boots.

Leather belts and buckles were oddly placed around the mans attire, holding the rest of the black leather in place. 'Is this guy a damn vampire or something?' Cloud thought to himself, remembering the tales of the supernatural that Kakashi used to tell Team Seven around the campfires of their many training trips into the forests surrounding Hi no Kuni.

Vincent grimaced at how tight his attire was, as well as the fact that his hair was easily twelve times longer than it had been before his forced sleep. 'How many years has it been... Lucrecia?'

"Well are you going to finally leave the coffin, or are you going to go back to sleep?" Cloud questioned while summoning more clones discreetly in the hallway, just out of sight of Vincents crimson gaze. While the man seemed trust worthy, Cloud had long since grown out of the naive state of mind that he should trust everyone and everything.

"I must repent for my sins, just leave me to my rest." Vincent answered while hiding his revolver along the inside of the coffin once more before sliding back into his resting position. Just before he could pull the coffin lid back on, Cloud stopped the man by wedging a kunai blade between the lip of the coffin, thus halting the heavy black lid.

"No can do, mister Vampire, once I clear this place out I planned on destroying the basement and the lab equipment completely, though if you wanted I could relocate you to the foyer." Cloud grinned down at the man, his glowing orange eyes flashing a deep crimson before going back to the sunny orange color that lit up the darkness.

Vincent sighed, knowing that the child would not leave him in peace to seek retribution. "Why must you destroy what is down here?"

"Well besides the fact that a madman obviously experimented on not only you, but countless other people?" Cloud slowly questioned while receiving the memories from the shadow clones he had left to go scour the labs.

One nasty trap had taken out three of the clones while he was speaking with Vincent, causing the boy to need to summon more to finish sealing away all the valuable information away within his pocket dimension while steadily burning the rest inside of one of the reinforced mako tanks. 'I have to say, reinforced glass makes one hell of a fireplace.'

"So be it." the Valentine scion murmured while climbing completely out of his coffin and holstering his deadly handgun on his hip. "Do you have a plan to destroy all of this area without collapsing the rest of this wretched place?"

Cloud thought long and hard, meaning all of two seconds, before answering the tall, dark and mysterious man. "Well, I was just going to destroy everything down here with a few Rasengan, and then seal off the entrance to the basement to where only I can come down here."

"... what is a Rasengan?" Vincent questioned curiously, only to watch as Cloud slapped himself upside the head over such a slip-up.

The spiky blond haired child held up his right hand before a spinning orb of contained destruction roared to life, causing the dust to start swirling around the chaotic sphere of chakra. "This, my mysterious friend, is a Rasengan."

Vincent just sighed before he asked Cloud to elaborate, though he was fascinated that someone as young as Cloud was capable of manipulating this strange form of energy and have such control over it.

"I will just have to explain later, my clones have just finished clearing out both hidden labs... by the way, this belongs to you." the reincarnated Shinobi answered while summoning a large tome from his pocket dimension that one of the clones thought would be important to Vincent after seeing the familiar last name of the spine of the larger than should be book.

If Vincent was surprised that the child was capable of manipulating an almost alien energy, he was even more so when the blond mentioned clones and... summoned his fathers research notes directly into his hands?

"You are almost as unnatural as myself." Vincent finally intoned while taking the large book from the child gently, only for his eyes to widen at seeing just who wrote the book.

**[TSG]**

Days had turned into months, and then into years since Cloud had discovered Vincent resting amongst the monsters in the basement of ShinRa manor, and eventful they were. Introducing his newest 'friend' to his mother had almost given her a heart attack, but that was quickly amended when Vincent told her that he was a monster hunter who had come to remove the Nibel Dragons from the area, seeing as it was always around winter that they came out in full force.

After swearing to look after her child while Cloud was with Vincent, the tall man was given permission from the woman to officially take the young blond under his wing as a trainee, though more often than not it was Vincent learning from the reincarnated Shinobi.

The pranks against the townsfolk of Nibelheim had come to a screeching halt once Cloud weaseled an apprenticeship out of the former turk, if only for the fact that he was now more preoccupied getting his chakra control up to par than bothering himself with the petty people of the Nibel mountains.

Vincent, while incapable of using his almost non-existent chakra network, had learned how to mimic quite a bit of Clouds' Shinobi techniques, mainly strengthening his body with his vast pools of Mana gifted to him from hosting Chaos and the other three mindless beasts.

Information was exchanged between the two, and a game plan was set in motion, though it would take years for the fruits of their labor to be sweet enough to seize. ShinRa, in all of its public and hidden glory, was broken down section by section by Cloud and Vincent through mind exercises, something Vincent picked up from his partner Veld during his time in the Turks, the latter of which mostly guiding the discussion while Cloud would assert his own plans of operation and thoughts pertaining to whichever branch was being discussed.

Everything was going splendidly for Cloud until tragedy reared its ugly head.

"Tifa, please... you really, REALLY, do not want to go searching the mountains for your mother." Cloud tried to talk the nine year old girl down, whose face was still streaked with tears. Tifa's mother, someone Cloud was ashamed to have never learned her name, had passed away from a quick striking illness with barely any warning what-so-ever of her soon to be passing.

Tifas' father, the Mayor of Nibelheim, was a very hateful man towards Lilith and Cloud, and the reincarnated Shinobi was more than sure that anything that befell Tifa would come back to bite him in the ass. "If you are so adamant of searching for her, then I will just have to come with you." Needless to say, the blond was a pushover when it came to the fairer sex.

The young Lockheart looked up with hope in her eyes before snatching his hand and dragging him towards the mountain trails to the right of the ShinRa mansion.

And ten and nine year old's braved the icy winds and slopes of Mount Nibel, dodging the wolves and dragons that threatened their existence, searching high and low for Tifas' mother, but to no avail. Cloud knew it was a fruitless effort, but he pitied the young girl for her nonacceptance of the truth and journeyed with her to keep her safe.

More than one wolf fell to Clouds blades, who alternated between using Kunai to using a broadsword commissioned for him by Vincent, something to get the boy used to using the weapons of Gaia instead of the oriental styled blades native to his home and apparently a small nation called Wutai.

Cloud and Tifa talked the entire time they were searching for her mother, from topics about current events going on like the third year of being at war with the nation of Wutai, as Nibelheim was under control of ShinRa, much to Clouds displeasure, or topics such as favorite foods, colors and other things more befitting children their age.

Once night began to fall, Cloud was finally able to coerce Tifa into returning to Nibelheim before her father started looking for her. The raven haired youth, downtrodden at their lack of finding her mother, agreed before the two set off once again, this time their destination being their homes.

**[TSG]**

Even though no harm befell Tifa, Mayor Lockheart still rose trouble over the fact that the two children were gone for much longer than they were supposed to be. Cloud could hear the angry shouts from the irate father next door when he stared down his grim faced mother Lilith.

"And where have you been all day and night, young man?" Lilith questioned in a stern voice, no humor what-so-ever in her voice. Even if the young child was allowed to follow his mentor into the wild for weeks at a time, that didnt change the fact that the Mayor had been beating down her door all day demanding that her 'demon spawn' return with his child post-hast.

That was more than six hours prior to the children returning.

Cloud attempted to look sheepish but the act clearly failed as Lilith continued into her angry tirade. "You do realize that this has given the mayor the ammunition he needs to evict us from the village, right?"

Cloud stared in shock as his mother started tearing up, as if the thought of them being forced to move mid-winter were too much for her to bare. "We do not have the money to move, Cloud, what are we going to do?"

The reincarnated Shinobi looked down at the seal on the palm of his right hand and began conversing with his inner-demons.

Over the past two years of hunting monsters with Vincent and training the man in the many arts of the Shinobi that the man was capable of learning, which were few considering his lack of a developed chakra network, Cloud had saved up quite a large sum of Gil. Easily enough to purchase a modest home on the outskirts of Costa del Sol if his estimations were correct, or an even larger home in the Mideel area.

The idea of moving away from the mountainous town was something Cloud and Vincent had considered many times, the elder man wanting to start traveling again to recreate his information network that was sure to have collapsed after the mans prolonged absense.

Cloud wanted to start his own information network and put his ear to the ground for any mentions of Sephiroth after completely reading all that was to be said of the experiments run on the boy during his stay at ShinRa manor in his youth. While not an avid fan of the man due to his exploits in the war, Cloud saw something familiar in those haunting green eyes when the boy first saw the silver haired General on his promotional poster.

Loneliness. An emptiness so deep that it threatened to consume the paper the mans visage was printed upon. Cloud made a vow on that day, his ninth birthday to be exact. He was going to join ShinRa and take it over from within, to change its purpose from draining the life of the planet and converting it into renewable energy to caring and protecting the people. To change the company from one that produced Gods of Battle like Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal for the sake of conquest, to a company that produced people just as strong for the sake of protecting the people around them.

Cloud was going to turn Midgar into the first Hidden Village on this side of the Planet or he was going to die trying. Vincent was completely on board with the idea, so long as he was able to take out Hojo. Cloud couldn't say he had any qualms with that stipulation, as he wanted the man dead for his own reasons.

The young Shinobi was broken from his reverie when his mother finally started sobbing, causing Cloud to quickly close the distance to embrace the woman. If there was one thing that Cloud hated during his previous life, it was seeing a woman cry.

"Ma, please don't cry... I have enough money to get us a new home in an area far away from these wretched mountains." Cloud tried to console the woman, only to make her sob even harder. The blond haired boy sighed while stroking his mothers back slowly, waiting for her tears to finally die down.

It seemed like years and years of verbal abuse from nearly everyone in the mountainous town had finally gotten to her, and it just so happened that tonight would be the night that she broke.

Hours later, and much more coercing saw Cloud finally collapsing in his bed before pulling out one of his newest acquisitions from Rocket Town, which was a town famous for its space shuttle rotting away at the center of commerce that failed to launch just years prior to Clouds birth.

It was an odd contraption that Vincent dubbed a Cellphone. Currently, Cloud was only capable of calling Vincent and checking the many fan-club sites on the web for the gossip on Shinras' top Generals, even if it took hours to do so due to the terrible signal in Nibelheim.

Cloud flipped open the sleek black cellular device and dialed the only number in the phone.

After two rings, a monotone voice greeted Cloud with a question clearly hanging in the air.

"She agrees, its time for her to start a new life and it is time for You and I to start seriously training." Cloud stated before hanging up the phone, turning the contraption off as he did so. A deep sigh echoed through the boys room and before long, so did snores.


End file.
